


"Can I Have This Dance?"

by CaptainYesaniChan



Series: Vampire AU [2]
Category: VOID Paradox, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing, a touch of flirting, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYesaniChan/pseuds/CaptainYesaniChan
Summary: It's been while since either of them have danced.
Relationships: Jayden/Laurance Zvahl
Series: Vampire AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743313
Kudos: 4





	"Can I Have This Dance?"

**Author's Note:**

> I distinctly remembering writing this with "The Everwood Waltz" by Stolen Stars on repeat so. there's your mood music and just. go stream them ok thanks.

“Can I have this dance?” Laurance held out a hand as he tossed his phone onto the bed. He stood in front of Jayden like some gentleman at a ball, with one hand behind his back to accompany the smile he had.

The music started up, playing quietly from the speakers they had installed into his room a few weeks ago. Well, actually Jayden installed them while Laurance was out hunting, as a gift. “I can’t dance, I’ve got two left feet.” He shook his head and crossed his arms.

“Nonsense,” Laurance scoffed, prying one of Jayden’s arms free with ease. “It’s a gorgeous night and you’ve got an excellent partner with hundreds of years of practice. All you have to do is follow my lead, and I’ll handle the rest.”

He was pulled off the bedsheets and guided into the center of the room, Laurance carefully placing Jayden’s hand onto his shoulder and holding the other. With a hand pressed into his waist, they slowly took a first few steps following Laurance’s lead. 

Jayden tried to follow best he could, but quickly stumbled over his feet nearly stepping on the immortal. “Shit, sorry.”

He was quick, moving out of the way with that unnatural grace of his, “No hard feelings babe, no damage done.” 

He felt so awkward as he smiled stiffly and nodded. He kept nearly tumbling over, only being saved by Laurance’s reflexes. It didn’t help that he was constantly looking down at his feet and up at Laurance, who was smiling down at him. “You seem content,” He blurted out as they turned.

“I am. I haven’t had a good dance partner in a very long time.”

“Your standards must be very low if you consider me good at dancing.”

“Mmm, well that’s not what I meant,” he laughed gently, only allowing a small peek at those fangs of his. “I mean… that I missed having something like this, someone like you.”

He snorted at that, “Aren’t you the one always recounting your past lovers?”

“This is different, I know it.”

They pressed closer into each other, the music had changed to a much slower tune and Jayden found his arms wrapping around Laurance’s waist as they started to sway. “Care to tell me how that is?”

He rested his head on Jayden’s shoulder, sighing, “I’m not sure, but it feels like more. I’ve told you more about me than anyone I’ve ever met.” He combed a hand through his dark hair, long fingers scratching at his scalp as he kept his cheek pressed into the strong build of Jayden’s shoulder. “I want to tell you things I’ve never told anyone, things not even Cadenza could ever know.”

They continued to slowly spin, bare feet on the ancient wooden floor. “Isn’t that what love needs though?” He asked, closing his eyes, “Vulnerability?”

He picked his head up, a light in his still-red eyes, the bloodlust not quite tamed to a cool blue yet. “You think this is love, what we’re doing?”

“Isn’t it? I’ve told you before that I love you, but I can say it again.”

“Could you, please?” 

He held on tighter to his waist as his other hand went to support Laurance’s shoulder as he lowered him close to the floor. He looked right into those eyes, a ring of blue breaking out from the red haze as his dark skin flushed. Jayden felt his cheeks turn red as well but he didn’t mind the embarrassment as he got closer, pressing a long and lingering kiss to those ice-cold lips.

“I love you, I always will.”


End file.
